


The One Where Murray Has to Pose as Heff (With the Contessa Girls)

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a geek in speedos is the best bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Murray Has to Pose as Heff (With the Contessa Girls)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quoshara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/gifts).



> Written for a LiveJournal fic meme.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Nick said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Get over it. Boz was always had better luck with the ladies than you.”

“Better than you, too.”

“Sure, but I don’t need a bunch of girls when I have you,” Cody laughed, ducking a half-hearted punch. He almost dropped the binoculars and Nick snatched them away.

“He sure is laying it on thick.”

“Yeah, well, that was the job.” But Cody wasn’t laughing anymore. Peering through the salon windows at Murray lounging on the deck of _The Barefoot Contessa_ in speedos and a silk robe, the full crew in bikinis flitting around him like devoted slaves, it was impossible to miss how at home he seemed. Cody knew he couldn’t have been that cool in Murray’s place. Not with the knowledge that his two lovers were watching his every move.

“It’s the only thing sure to draw out that playboy, Stark. He likes girls and he targets fools with money. He’s gonna go right for the bait,” Cody went on, regaining his composure. “Then the cops will swoop in and grab him and Murray can put his clothes on.”

For a wonderful change, they didn’t have to go through the entire charade. It was just a matter of letting word get out that Murray Bozinsky was rich again and had recently purchased the _Contessa_. Troy Stark was in town and there was no question but that he’d take his fake bank stock down to pier the first chance he got. The state police were there with warrants, just waiting for him to show.

“I hope it’s soon. If Murray gets sunburned while he’s dressed like that…”

“I know. There’ll be no living with him. Or sleeping with him, either,” he added miserably.

“Here comes Stark,” Nick reported. “And here come the cops. I love over-confident con-artists, don’t you?”

“I love that this job is over. Grab his clothes and let’s go get our Boz.”


End file.
